A walk in the park Revised
by FFIX Paine
Summary: yugi's world is turned up side will he servive this nightmare of a day


A walk in the park  
  
-This story contains violence and mite be distubing to some readers view at your own risk- A walk in the park By Ryoko  
  
Yugi yawns sitting on a park bench think what a beautiful day he stops in the middle of his yawn seeing a shiny object sticking out of the ground he bends over and sees it's a god coin Picks it up saying "this must be my lucky day" as he said this kaiba stumbles out of no where and collapses with a box of cereal lodge in the back of his head. yugi screams ahhhhhhhhh! yami mutters holy crispy crap! yugi gets up and runs for his life as he runs around the corner he bumps into Joey and falls on his butt.. Joey help yugi up and says whats wrong yugi? Yugi trys to say something but is choke for words,. but then Yugi manages to say kaiba dead killed by cereal box. Joey says What yugi gathers his nerves and say IM serious he's over there in the park, as he said this Joey is decapitated by something that looks like a shamrock thrown by a little guy in a green suit. yugi screams Joey and runs, yami is thinking this isn't happening ah god this isn't happening, Yugi sees Tea and runs up to her panting like mad he says in a panic kaiba and Joey where killed by a little green man! Tea says "yugi it must have been a bad dream" but Tea is suddenly cut off when she's suddenly beaten to death with a golden pot. yugi screams not a again and starts to run but sees mokuba and stops and yells watch out! but mukuba isn't responding yugi walks up to mokuba and notices he's already dead, it looks like Mokuba choke to death on cereal. yugi turns and runs screaming home as he walks into his house he looks around wary of anything strange relaxes and gathers his nerves. Yugi walks into the kitchen wonders where his grampa is? but suddenly is startled by a banging noise in the closet he walks up to it, yugi opens it. then a mop falls out of the closet scaring yugi senseless, ahhhh yugi screams then relaxes realizing its only a mop. then Yugi suddenly notices his grampa hanging by his rainbow suspenders from ceiling fan. yugi passes out. Yugi wakes up an hour later and gets up and runs when sees his grampa dead. Yugi runs all the way to tristan's house he runs in the front door all in a panic he yells Tristan are you here? Tristan replays yes I'm in the living room. yugi enter the living room. tristan says to yugi are you ok yugi hold back screaming no IM not ok all our friends are dead. yugi says "things have been killing our friends" tristans replies are you serious? yugi says yes I em, yugi then goes into events leading up to him being here tristan says oh man either you you have been smoking some major weed or this actually happened before tristan could finish door bell rings. tristan says ill answer this! yugi says no! tristan picks up a baseball bat and goes to the door he say who is it, its me serenity answered from the door tristan relaxes and lets her in. tristan yells to yugi its ok its serenity yugi says hi to serenity as she's enters the living room after she's settled yugi tell her the story he told Tristan, serenity says that's horrible then suddenly serenity pull out a heart shaped axe and chops tristin into pieces yugi is in shock at what just happened then a little green guy comes out of what looks serenitys hollowed out gut. green guy says "I want my gold coin back give it to me" yugi pulls out the coin and gives it to the little green man. green man says thanks ya very much then tosses Mai head into yugi's lap and then leaves. yugi wakes up screaming on the park bench then relaxes it was only a dream streeching and yawns but stops in mid yawn seeing something shiny on the ground. yugi panic's and then notices its just a quarter and picks it with a sigh of relief. suddenly kaiba stubbles in naked and says "wanna dual with me my blue eye white dragon is ready" yugi wakes up screaming thinks after he relaxes that was a dream too shivers then gets up streeches and goes home.  
  
the end mwahahaha 


End file.
